Stupide, petit frère
by Cammie972
Summary: Sasuke est le roi du Pays du Son. Orochimaru étant absent, il fait impose un regime de dictature aux villageois de la musique. Dans un moment de repos, Sasuke va enfin trouver la lumière pour le sortir de l'obscurité ou va-t-il s'en couvrir comme à son habitude avant de se coucher ? One-shot, pour Maellia, encore et toujours. Nous sommes libres de le publier où bon nous semble, sau


**Stupide, petit frère**

\- Meurs !

Et l'espace d'un instant, l'homme mourut. Sans même lancer un regard au cadavre à ses pieds, le grand Sasuke Uchiha se leva de son trône de pierres noires. Des murmures emplissaient la large salle de la cathédrale. « Vous avez vu ? » , « Quel scandal ! », « C'est inadmissible ! » et un « Comment Orochimaru a-t-il pu être assez sain d'esprit pour nous laisser ce gamin ? »

Là, Sasuke perdit pied, encore.

Ses yeux prirent une teinte sanguinaire beaucoup plus rouge qu'en temps normal. Car Sasuke s'était décidé depuis son opération de ne voir qu'à travers ses yeux maudits. Cet air de supériorité que ces pupilles dégageaient ne le rendaient pas moins effrayant pour autant.

L'homme déglutit lentement. Il savait qu'il avait été entendu et pire, même vu. Pourtant, la forte et grande silhouette de Sasuke se mouva de l'estrade et se dirigea vers les lourds panneaux de bois où se trouvait la sortie. Toute la salle retenait son souffle où se préparait à suivre la même voie que leur roi. Un garde s'avança pour lui ouvrir la porte quand soudain.

Un autre cri. Surpris. Douloureux. La foule s'agita d'un coup et telle une vague en pleine tempête, elle alla s'écraser contre la porte en hurlant.

Immobile, Sasuke regarda ses sujets se réfugier chez eux. Un petit sourire narquois naquit sur ses fines lèvres blanches. L'odeur de la chair humaine brûlée s'élèverait doucement autour de lui, il s'en alla. Serein.

Ses yeux n'étaient plus un problème pour Sasuke. Grâce à Madara, il avait pu obtenir ceux à quoi il avait toujours aspirer son frère et lui. Le premier, bien que mort et hai de tous, avait quand même tenu à laisser un cadeau qui son petit frère qu'il aimait plus que sa propre vie. Il lui avait légué ses yeux, des yeux ô combien pourris mais si précieux. Car Itachi n'était pas le genre de personne à rendre une copie de brouillon, il avait laissé un chef d'œuvre. Inachevé, certes, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il avait du pousser les pupilles du dôjutsu dans le fond et pour cela, il avait fini aveugle et vaincu.

Sasuke connaissait le sacrifice de son aîné et par cela la haine avait laissé place à l'amour fraternelle qu'ils avaient partagé des années de cela. Par conséquent, Sasuke avait décidé de se servir de ses yeux afin de réaliser le projet commun des Uchiha : Détruire Konoha. Rien que son nom agaçait le jeune homme. Feuille. Une feuille dans le Pays du Feu. En feu. Son feu. Oh oui, il se voyait déjà à effrayer les habitants insignifiants du village de sa naissance. Car ceux-ci n'avaient que fait porter un masque. Maintenant qu'il savait la vérité, il réalisait que les regards et les tapes de compassion qu'il avait reçus enfant, n'étaient qu'un moyen de le rabaisser. On détestait son clan à cause de sa puissance et son orgueil. Quel soulagement cela à dû être pour eux, quand ils eurent disparu. Sasuke, l'innocence absolue, fut donc couvé, maîtrisé, dompté. En apparence. Car la noirceur il était né avec et celle-ci ne l'avait pas quitté un seul instant depuis cette nuit.

Le village du Son, bien que petit, avait son coin de charme. Autour de lui, une grande forêt lugubre dont il faisait parfois si noire, qu'il valait mieux s'arrêter pour ne pas perdre son chemin (encore fallait-il connaître le-dit chemin). Au cours des six mois depuis leur installation, Orochimaru et lui seulement, il ne l'avait que très peu exploré. Seul, la sangsue qui lui servait d'assistant, à savoir Kabuto, aussi renégat que Sasuke était en mission. Loin de lui, il se sentait respirer. Il n'avait pu supporter ce qu'il voyait dans ses yeux : envie et malice. Deux choses qui allaient ensemble mais qui rendait Sasuke très méfiant envers le chouchou d'Orochimaru. Ce dernier lui semblait apprécier les défauts de Kabuto car il lui avait confié une mission dont lui seul pouvait s'en charger. Espionnage à tous les coups, mais Sasuke n'en savait plus. Il devait néanmoins reconnaître que Kabuto était un grand espion. Il avait su se faire passer pour le fils du médecin principal de Konoha bien avant l'arrivée de Tsunade pendant des années ! Le pauvre homme mourut sans savoir la vérité, qu'il n'avait jamais eu d'enfant génétique à qui transmettre sa passion.

Mais l'endroit que Sasuke appréciait le plus, était à la sortie du village, près de la frontière avec leur pays voisin. En cherchant bien, on pouvait entendre des trombes d'eaux frapper fortement contre de la roche humide. Le seul moment de lumière quant il la vit de sa journée, fut cette cascade.

L'eau était claire et son bruit, bien que puissant, avait la même mélodie morne qui ponctuait le rythme de sa vie. Il prit de l'eau dans sa main droite et la but. Fraîche, il se sentit tout de suite bien. Ses muscles se détendirent et Sasuke s'empressa de boire vraiment. Il avait soif. Soif de vengeance. Orochimaru était absent depuis trop longtemps.

Il lui avait annoncé trois jours plus tôt que le village du Son ne lui plaisait plus et qu'il avait des négociations à faire dans le village lointain. Ce village leur offrait un confort beaucoup plus abordable que ceux du village du Son. Sasuke le connaissait bien, s'éclairer avec des bougies pour maintenir le côté primitif du Ninja, était une chose que son Maître supportait un moment, seulement. Orochimaru était un prince, devenu roi, ses goûts de luxures ne pouvaient disparaître du jour au lendemain. Après quelques jours de grisaille dans le village qu'il avait lui même créé, il prit la tangente illico presto, confiant le tout à Sasuke. Le dernier des Uchiha avait rit, il s'en fichait des habitants et si Orochimaru pensait que son élève en prendrait bien soin, il se mettait le doigt dans l'œil.

Car Sasuke n'en avait rien à faire, la preuve encore aujourd'hui dans la cathédrale. Levé du pied gauche, il n'avait pas supporté de les voir prier pour un espoir qui ne viendrait jamais. Il l'avait détruit cet espoir à coup sûr.

Il prit l'eau en coupe dans ses mains et son regard se perdit dans la pureté de celle-ci. Honteux, Sasuke laissa ses bras tomber le long de son corps. Cela le dégoûtait. Le bonheur. La joie. L'amour. Trop de sentiments inutiles qui lui avaient été enlevé bien trop tôt. On avait pourtant essayé de lui en donner après le massacre Uchiha mais il était resté de pierre. Sauf, à quelques rares moments sont les intimes de Sasuke connaissaient l'existence. Il y avait bien évidement Sakura Haruno, son pot de colle officiel. Que dire de sa coéquipière aux cheveux étrangement et naturellement rose si ce n'est que l'amour qu'elle lui portait datait de la nuit des temps et qu'il lui faisait peur. Pourquoi l'aimait-elle autant ? Beaucoup le savaient, mais pour Sasuke cela restait une perte de temps et en fin de compte, il s'en fichait éperdument tant qu'elle n'était pas dans ses pattes. Elle avait eu beau le supplier, jusqu'à tenter de l'empoisonnement pour l'avoir, il s'en était toujours sorti. Grand bien lui faisait, car il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que la jeune fille lui avait réservé si jamais elle lui avait mis la main dessus. Car elle avait bien faillit l'avoir la gamine, la nuit à ses douze ans quand il quitta Konoha la toute dernière fois.

Il resta sur place pendant une heure. Le soleil brillait fort sur lui. Midi devait arriver, s'exposer ainsi n'était pas une bonne idée. Sasuke se redressa, il s'était allongé sur l'herbe un peu plus bas dans la cascade; juste avant que celle-ci ne se courbe. Il avait la bouche pâteuse et son ventre le tiraillait. Debout, il crut voir une ombre parmi les arbres. Ses doigts bougèrent de manière naturelle et du chakra se mit à crépiter à ses extrémités. Il était en alerte, le moindre son, la moindre odeur, le moindre morceau d'humain ou animal voire végétale, tout fut inspecté en un seul coup d'oeil. Sasuke resta sur ses gardes quelques secondes supplémentaires avant de souffler. Rien. Et pourtant. Il était certain.

\- Stupide, petit frère.

Kuzanagi, son katana, surgit et laissa un sifflement aigüe dans l'air. Sasuke se retourna sur lui-même. Personne. Hormis le vent.

Il était en était sûr. Cela ne pouvait être que le vent.

\- Qui est là ?

Volontairement, Sasuke se refusait à prononcer le prénom de son frère. Car ils savaient tous deux que celui-ci était mort. Si c'était quelqu'un qui s'amusait à lui jouer un mauvais tour, et bien, il était mal tombé. Cette « blague » avait suffisamment énervé pour qu'il sorte un Amreatsu de deux semaines minimum.

Seul le vent répondit à sa question. Cette absence de réponse agaça Sasuke encore plus. Il pris néanmoins une grande inspiration pour se calmer. Non pas qu'il était énervé en permanence, car rien que le fait de respirer était un crime pour lui, mais un peu de calme et de sérénité lui faisaient du bien.

\- Stupide et insignifiant, petit Sasuke. Qu'est-ce que le monde a fait de toi ?

Cette fois plus aucun doute n'était permis. C'était bien son grand frère qui se tenait devant lui. Dans sa tenue de l'Akatsuki et le teint blafard, Itachi tendit une main creuse vers lui.

\- Regarde toi, lui dit-il d'une voix grave. Tu es devenu ce que tu ne devais pas être.

\- Et qu'est-ce que j'étais censé être, si ce n'est qu'un déserteur comme toi ? Tu m'as jeté dedans dès mon enfance. Admire ton œuvre.

Bien qu'abasourdit par le fait de parler à son frère, Sasuke n'en laissait rien paraître. Peut être parce que pour lui cela semblait trop irréaliste pour être vrai.

\- Si tu crois que cela me plait de te voir ainsi. Tu n'es que ténèbres, mon petit frère. Alors que tu pourrais tant faire de bonnes choses. Une guerre approche et tu choisis le mauvais camp. N'as-tu pas retenu la leçon ?

\- Rassure-toi, susurra Sasuke d'une voix doucereuse. Je ne compte pas finir comme toi. Mon projet est beaucoup plus complet, plus grand. Je réussirai.

\- Tu n'y arriveras pas et cela te perdras, soupira Itachi.

\- Je ne suis pas toi. Être vaincu n'est pas dans mes caractéristiques. Mon clan, ma famille, leur honneur, cela compte pour moi !

Il avait fini par donner de la voix. Pourquoi Itachi lui faisait-il cela ? Sa décision était prise et cela depuis fort longtemps. Et pourtant, non pas qu'il hésitait, mais il ne comprenait pas ce que son frère, décédé mais vivant, faisait ici. Comment ? Gentjutsu ?

\- Il ne me reste plus beaucoup de temps, alors écoute bien ce que je vais te dire, l'interrompit Itachi.

Il leva les yeux interdis vers lui.

\- Tu vas perdre. C'est un fais, accepte-le. Tu vas avoir besoin de tout ce que tu rejettes, l'amitié et l'amour. Je sais que cela te fera un choc, mais c'est comme ça. Ton mur va devoir tomber, Sasuke et j'espère qu'il s'écroulera avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Le fantôme clignotait tel un sapin de Noël en pleine clairière.

\- Ne termine pas comme moi, murmura le défunt. Je ne te le souhaite pas et je ne le veux pas. J'ai tout fait pour que tu puisses vivre heureux. Ne gâche pas ton temps avec ses futilités. La famille des Uchiha avaient tant à apporter mais ils se sont pris de grandeur.

Itachi fit un pas supplémentaire vers son petit frère au point de le prendre dans ses bras. Sasuke ne réagit pas. Le corps contre lui était froid et faible. Il fut serré fort. Puis moins. La texture d'Itachi commençait à s'évaporer. Le phénomène prit rapidement de l'ampleur.

\- Voilà, mon temps est fini. J'espère que tu auras retenu la leçon. Ne gaspille pas ton temps. Je t'en prie.

\- Es-tu réel ? furent les seuls mots que Sasuke parvint à articuler.

\- Toujours aussi compliqué, n'est-ce pas Sasuke ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire mélancolique. Oui et non à la fois. Je serai toujours réel pour toi. Les moments que nous avons vécus, l'éducation de nos parents, l'amour de ceux qui t'aiment, cela est réel. Alors je t'en prie, Sasuke, va vers la lumière.

L'étreinte ne fut que plus forte et lointaine à la fois.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, je serai toujours et à jamais de ton côté. Je t'aime, Sasuke. Même si tu es stupide. Je t'aimerai même après mon dernier souffle. Alors ne le gâche pas.

La lumière lui brûla les yeux. Ses pupilles irradiaient de douleur qu'il en tomba à genoux. Un grognement de rage surgit du fond de sa gorge. Que venait-il de se passer ? Son frère était-il parti ? S'agissait-il finalement d'un gentjutsu ? Et pourquoi cette douleur ? D'où venait l'attaque ?

Prudemment, il ouvrit un œil puis un deuxième. La nuit était tombée. Étrange. Cette histoire n'avait été l'affaire que de quelques minutes selon lui. Cela le conforta dans l'idée qu'il avait bien subi un gentjutsu. Itachi était fort à ce petit jeu. Le bruit qu'il avait entendu à la rivière n'était il pas le froissement d'un corbeau ? Bien le style de son aîné.

Il se massa la nuque en grimaçant. Dans quelle position inconfortable avait-il bien plus dormir ? Ses yeux suivirent un rayon de lune par hasard. À sa fin se trouvait une dalle en marbre blanc creusé dans l'herbe coupée. Sasuke guidé par ses pas s'y arrêta.

Itachi UCHIHA

un modèle et un martyr, haï par ses paires

Voilà sa tombe. Là reposait son frère. C'était pour cela qu'il venait souvent ici. Il avait l'impression d'être en famille. Complet. Plus seul.

\- Aie !

Une larme de sang s'échappa de son oeil et alla souiller la blancheur de la tombe. Il ne pleurait pas mais ses yeux saignaient. Par réflexe, il activa son mangekyou sharingan. Le démon qui le possédait sortit de son antre.

Susanoo apparut dans toute sa splendeur. D'une taille terrifiante, il poussa un hurlement démoniaque. Sasuke retint son souffle et faillit se faire emporter par un autre souffle cette fois ci. La douleur à sa tête n'était qu'un mauvais souvenir. Il se sentait bien, frais, en puissance. Le sang qui circulait dans ses veines étaient chaud. Il bouillonnait comme l'eau de la cascade où il était.

Un rire s'échappa de ses lèvres. Long et fort. Mauvais et sournois.

Itachi lui avait fait un ultime cadeau. Il lui avait donné son précieux Guerrier.

Admirant la lune à travers le sang séché de ses yeux, Sasuke désactiva d'un claquement sec des doigts, son monstre. Ses rêves n'étaient plus qu'à porté de main. Konoha allait payer.

Orochimaru passa pensivement sa longue langue sur ses lèvres.

\- Ce petit devient de plus en plus intéressant jour après jour. Cela en est agaçant, soupira-t-il.

\- Mais, Maitre, si vous ne prenez pas possession de son corps dès à présent, j'ai bien peur qu'il ne risque de vous battre.

Kabuto, ayant fini sa mission s'était empressé de rejoindre son « géniteur ».

\- Aucune chance. J'ai des atouts dont il ne connaît pas l'existence. Je ne risquerai rien ce soir. Je vais enfin pouvoir renaître, mon très cher Kabuto. Et tu vas m'y aider.

Pour Maellia.


End file.
